Kanato and his Brothers
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Apa yang kanato lakukan saat bersama dengan saudara tertuanya?


Chapter 1

-Kanato and Shuu-

Disclaimer :

Diabolik Lovers

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : Shuu x Kanato

Genre : Romance, Family

Rating : T

Summary : Apa yang kanato lakukan saat bersama dengan saudara tertuanya?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Bosan dengan kehidupan abadinya, Kanato mulai mencari sesuatu yg menyenangkan untuknya.

Tanpa izin sang kakak Kanato pergi meninggalkan kediamannya, pergi sebentar lalu kembali tidak masalah kan? Itulah yg tengah bersemayan(?) dipikirannya.

"Teddy, ayo jalan-jalan" gumamnya setelah berhasil keluar dari mansion besar milik keluarga Sakamaki.

Sambil memeluk boneka tercintanya Kanato membiarkan senyum kecilnya mengembang. Sampai sesuatu menginterupsi kegiatannya -berjalan sambil memeluk bonekanya- senyum senangnya mulai menghilang.

"Kanato, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini?"

Tch-

terdengar decihan tidak suka dari sang vampire muda. 'Kenapa dari semua orang, harus dia yang menemukanku?' sepertinya itulah yang tengah menghantui benaknya. Tapi untunglah itu bukan mahluk kacamata menyebalkan yang pasti akan menghukumnya kalau seandainya anak kedua dari ayahnya itu, yg menemukannya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan Shuu-nii" tanpa berbalik pun Kanato tau bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sang kakak tertua, Shuu Sakamaki.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat izin dari Reiji?"

dari semua pertanyaan dimuka bumi, pertanyaan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

Diam hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Kanato untuk memberi respon untuk pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Ah, lagi-lagi kau kabur Kanato"

Kanato tetap diam, dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Kalau Reiji tahu kau melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan mendisiplinkanmu lagi"

GLEK!

Dari semua hal dimuka bumi. Hukuman Reijilah yang sangat tidak ingin dilakukannya. Masih sangat jelas diingatannya bagaimana sang kacamata itu mendisiplinkannya.

Dimulai dari penyitaan makanan manis selama sebulan, selama itu Kanato hanya diperbolehkan meminum ramuan aneh yang dibuat oleh Reiji. Lalu Reiji juga pernah mengurungnya di dalam gudang sempit yang gelap, lengkap beserta rantai yang menjerat tangan, kaki dan lehernya. Dan yang terburuk dari semua itu, Reiji pernah memerintahkan Ayato untuk menyita boneka kesayangan Kanato, Ayato yang memang sangat suka menjahili Kanato jadi dia senang-senang saja saat mendapat perintah itu, walau sebenarnya dia tidak suka diperintah. Yah penyitaan Teddy adalah hal yang sangat ditakutkan oleh vampire terkecil -badanya- keluarga Sakamaki itu. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar depresi dimulai dari menangis, berteriak, menghancurkan semua yang ada di dekatnya bahkan sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. Saat itu hanya Laito dan Shuu yang sudi mengurusnya, walau terlihat tidak peduli Shuu sebenarnya sedikit menaruh perhatian lebih pada sang adik, kalau kau tanya kenapa Laito mau mengurusnya? Itu mudah, karena dari semua saudaranya Laito memang lebih dekat pada kanato, adik kandung keduanya. Dibanding dengan Ayato, dia jauh lebih menyukai Kanato.

"sepertinya kau sedang bosan, mau kutemani?"

lamunannya tiba-tiba membuyar(?) saat dirasakannya tepukan pelan pada pundaknya.

"huh?" tanya kanato yang sepertinya tengah hilang fokus karena tengah asyik berkutat dengan lamunannya. Menatap sang kakak demi mendapat penjelasan lebih.

"Kalau kau pergi bersamaku, mungkin Reiji tidak akan menghukummu" senyum lembut mulai ditunjukkan oleh Sakamaki tertua itu.

Memalingkan wajahnya, Kanato mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga bonekanya, kebiasaan memang.

"Teddy tidak keberatan akan hal itu" jawabnya.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Kanato menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kakak tertuanya. Sedikit banyak dia mulai mengerti apa alasan sang kakak berada diluar saat ini. Rupanya Shuu tengah bosan dengan bak mandinya, dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling, mungkin itulah alasannya.

"Apa kau ingin cake, Kanato?" seakan menyadari tatapan sang adik, Shuu mulai membuka percakapan.

"Cake? Aku... Reiji-nii melarangku dan teddy, untuk memakannya" menundukkan kepalanya, Kanato tampak sangat sedih akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ini menjadi rahasia untuk kita berdua?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

Setelah sepakat, mereka berdua memasuki sebuah cafe, banyak yang menatap aneh pada mereka, terutama Kanato. Kalau kalian pikir Kanato terbiasa akan hal itu, maka kalian salah besar, dia sangat tidak suka akan hal itu, sangat. Mungkin benar dia memang penyendiri, karena itu dia sangat tidak suka pada orang-orang yang menatap aneh padanya. Baginya manusia tidak berhak menatapnya. Mahluk rendah seperti mereka sangat tidak berhak menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina seperti itu. Manusia yang hanya makanan untuknya tidak berhak sangat tidak berhak merendahkannya.

"Teddy ayo bunuh mereka" gumamnya. Kalau saja Shuu tidak menarik lengannya mungkin Kanato sudah melakukan apa yang baru saja digumamkannya.

"Lewat sini, kanato" Shuu menarik pergelangan tangan kanato demi mendapatkan perhatian sang adik.

Teringat akan tujuan mereka berada di tempat itu, Kanato hanya mengikuti sang kakak dalam diam.

Setelah menunggu, barulah pesanan mereka datang. Sebuah strawberry cake dengan topping merah dan taburan cokelat diatasnya mulai menarik selera Kanato. Mahluk pencinta manis itu menatap cake yang didepannya dengan keraguan besar.

"Kau bisa memakannya, Reiji tidak akan tahu akan hal ini" seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang adik Shuu mulai menenangkannya dan menyesap kopinya pelan.

"Itadakimasu..."

Selesai dengan cake-nya Kanato berniat mengambil ice-cream yang baru saja dipesannya. Sebelum sempat melakukannya Kanato merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik sehingga membuat tubuhnya condong kearah tarikan. Dapat dirasakan sebuah jilatan hangat menyapa pipi dinginnya. Wajahnya memerah mendapat sentuhan yan tiba-tiba.

Kanato hanya dapat menatap kaget pada sang kakak yang baru saja 'menjilatnya'

mengerti akan tatapan sang adik, Shuu mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia melakukannya.

"Ada bekas cream diwajahmu" itulah jawabannya.

Kanato hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahnya, malu.

Melihat reaksi sang adik yang cukup manis dan menggiurkan Shuu mulai melakukan penyerangan kilatnya. Yah mengingat tempat yang tengah mereka tempati saat ini, yang memang tertutup karena Shuu sengaja memesan meja yang terbilang cukup untuk menutupi privasi-nya. Shuu tanpa basa-basi menyerang bibir mungil Kanato.

Kaget akan penyerangan yang didapatnya, Kanato hanya bisa mebelalakkan matanya, dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, ayolah kanato bukanlah anak polos yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang tengah dilakukan sang kakak, ayolah dia sangat sering melakukan hal itu. Sungguh dia sering melakukannya.

Sepertinya Shuu juga tidak ingin bertindak lebih jauh. Dia melepaskan ciuman tiba-tibanya dan mengatakan bahwa Kanato sangat manis sehingga dia ingin mencicipinya sedikit.

Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kanato yang sudah memerah, semakin merah.

Setelah selesai mereka segera meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Cukup jelas bahwa Kanato sedikit kecewa, kalau dia harus pulang sekarang. Dan sekali lagi Shuu menyadari akan hal itu. Dia mengajak Kanato untuk pergi ke game center, dan kebeberapa toko boneka, walau sebenarnya dia tidak begitu menyukai tempat ramai seperti itu, sepertinya Shuu sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau itu demi Kanato, lagipula sudah lama dia tidak bersama dengan Kanato seperti saat ini. Dan pula dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Kanato tampak senang dan entah kenapa dia jadi melupakan ciuman yang telah diberikan sang kakak.

Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, merekapun pulang. Sesampainya di kediaman Sakamaki. Reiji mulai menanyai kemana saja mereka seharian ini. Tiba-tiba menghilang dan pergi tanpa izin, itu sangat tidak sopan untuk dilakukan, seperti biasa itulah yang dikatakan Reiji.

"Aku mengajak Kanato untuk menemaniku berkeliling, karena aku bosan"

"Setidaknya kau mengatakannya padaku, dasar kau bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan bersalah"

seraya membenarkan kacamatanya Reiji berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Shuu hanya tersenyu lembut seraya menepuk puncak kepala sang adik. Setelahnya dia mengantar Kanato kekamarnya, memberikan beberapa souvenir yang mereka beli lalu sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang adik Shuu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti hari ini lagi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju sang adik.

Menutup pintu kamarnya Kanato membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya.

"bukankah ini menyenangkan Teddy?" tanyanya seraya menatap sang boneka kesayangan.

"Aku tau, kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi, benarkan Teddy?"

Tidak lama setelahnya Kanato mulai jatuh tertidur, lelah, mungkin itulah yang dirasakannya setelah seharian penuh berkeliling bersama kakak tertuanya.

"Oyasumi..."

**TBC**


End file.
